Counseling ( Requested )
by Daiogyu
Summary: Mingyu seorang berandal sekolah bersama ketiga temannya, ia membuat onar bahkan Junghan -Guru kelas mereka angkat tangan untuk mengatasi sikap Mingyu yang lebih parah dibanding ketiga temannya. Wonwoo sebagai guru BK yang baru mengambil alih untuk menangani Mingyu. -Ending ngegantung sebenernya (Meanie couple, Seventeen, Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu) PWP, RNR YAA!


Requested by

 **said "req dong, mingyu berandalan sekolah terus wonwoo guru konseling khusus buat mingyu, pasti seru heuheuheu yap gak ketinggalan lemon acemnyaa"**

Cast : ofc Meanie ; Seungcheol ; Junhui ; Dokyeom.

(kursi kerjanya Wonwoo itu kursi kerja yang bisa muter2 itu ya== tadi aku tanya pendapat ketemen tapi dia gamudeng sama kursinya== jadi aku kasih tau nih disini. Terus posisi Mingyu sama Wonwoo naena itu saling memunggungi ea)

.

Hope you like it

Happy reading!

.

 **Which one is better?**

 **.**

"Lari yang benar! Jangan berjalan, Ya! Wen Junhui percepat larimu!" suara lantang itu terdengar menggema di lapangan basket indoor sekolah elit yang cukup ternama itu.

Suara lantang itu membuat 4 orang pemuda remaja dengan pakaian yang tidak menaati peraturan sekolah semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

Ya, keempat pemuda itu sedang dihukum. Mereka dihukum karena telah melanggar beberapa peraturan sekolah, seperti memakai seragam tidak lengkap sesuai dengan ketentuan, lalu membuat onar saat istirahat tadi, yang ketiga mengerjai Lee saem –guru biologi dengan meletakkan lem dan gliter pada kursi Lee saem.

Junghan, guru berambut sebahu dengan paras yang cukup rupawan memberikan tatapan marahnya pada keempat pemuda yang masih berlari di lapangan. Terlebih pada anak didiknya Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol! Percepat larimu! Kim Mingyu sudah ku katakan berapa kali hah?! Jangan berjalan! Atau kau mau ku serahkan pada guru BK? Apa hukumanku kurang untuk membuatmu jera?" kesal Junghan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mingyu menoleh setelah Junghan menyebutkan guru BK yang menurutnya lebih baik ia dihukum oleh guru BK dari pada menjalani hukuman Junghan saem yang melelahkan dan hanya buang-buang tenaga seperti ini.

KRINGGGGGG!

Bel berbunyi, itu bel dengan nada panjang keempat pada hari ini. Itu tandanya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, dan itu waktu untuk siswa/siswi Pledis untuk pulang.

Junghan melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya "sudah waktunya pulang, kalian baru menyelesaikan 32 putaran dari 100 putaran yang kuminta. Sisanya kalian lanjutkan besok, ku tunggu kalian disini sebelum bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, jika kalian tidak datang. Hukuman kalian akan ku tambah, terlebih kau Mingyu" Junghan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada Mingyu yang sedang membungkuk untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

Setelahnya Junghan keluar dari lapangan meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang mengumpatinya dalam hati.

"sialan! Lebih baik dihukum guru BK daripada menguras tenaga seperti ini" umpat Mingyu kesal, ia berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Jun menoleh setelah menerima lemparan botol minum dari Seungcheol "kalau aku, lebih baik dengan Junghan saem. Setidaknya aku tidak akan disuruh menulis hingga berbuku-buku seperti dulu"

Dokyeom yang berada disebelah Jun mengangguk "Benar kata Jun, Guru BK yang baru itu sangat kejam. Wajahnya manis, badannya juga mungil tapi sifatnya itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Junghan saem?" tanya Seungcheol datar, tangan kanannya mengusap peluh didahinya santai "Junghan saem juga manis, rambut sebahunya membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik, badannya juga mungil, tapi sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan guru baru itu."

3 pemuda lainnya terdiam berusaha mencari perbedaan antara Junghan saem dengan guru BK yang baru itu.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan guru baru itu?" tanya Mingyu penasaran sedangkan Jun dan Dokyeom menggidikkan bahunya sambil memasang wajah polos "Aku sendiri belum pernah dihukum olehnya. Tanyakan saja pada Seungcheol hyung" jawab Jun sembari menunjuk pemuda yang paling tua diantara mereka –Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menoleh saat Jun menunjuk kearahnya, ia membuang nafasnya berat lalu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan kearah Mingyu "intinya, lebih baik jangan ber-urusan dengannya" setelahnya Seungcheol menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"aku duluan" pamitnya.

Ketiga pemuda yang lain mengangguk, lalu ikut beranjak berdiri untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

.

 **First Meet**

.

Mingyu masih penasaran dengan guru BK yang baru itu, ia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. –karena setiap pelajaran itu Mingyu selalu bolos dengan ketiga temannya.

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasanya, Mingyu dan ketiga temannya kembali membuat onar. Kali ini mereka membuat onar dengan mengangkat rok-rok para siswi yang mereka lewati, tidak perduli itu adik kelas, teman sekelas mereka bahkan sunbae mereka.

Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dilihatnya siswi yang ia tarik roknya langsung berlari sambil menangis ke arah ruang guru, Mingyu tidak perduli. Ia bahkan menarik celana namja yang culun yang terdiam ketakutan semenjak Mingyu dan ketiga temannya melewati lorong kelas mereka.

Mereka berempat tertawa saat dilihatnya namja culun itu meringkuk sembari menekuk kakinya ketakutan karena Mingyu semakin kuat menarik-narik celananya dengan kasar. namun tak lama kemudian, Jun menarik tangan Mingyu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mingyu mengumpat kesal, merasa Jun mengganggu kesenangannya. Dengan berat hati ia berdiri dan langsung menatap Jun marah.

"Kenapa?! kau menganggu kegiatanku, sialan! Lihat! Dia sudah hampir telanjang! Aku hanya perlu menarik cel—"

"puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan Kim Mingyu?" potong seseorang dengan kalem.

Mingyu terdiam tepat setelah ia melihat apa yang membuat Jun menghentikan kegiatannya, tak jauh darinya. Guru baru itu berdiri dengan santai, dengan wajah emonya, tak ada senyuman ataupun raut marah diwajahnya yang mulus. Membuat Mingyu terdiam kaku.

"kalian semua, kembali kekelas kalian cepat! kecuali kau, Kim Mingyu" perintah guru emo itu tegas. Serentak semuanya berlarian masuk kedalam kelas mereka, begitupula dengan Seungcheol, Junhui dan Dokyeom.

Guru baru bername tag –Jeon Wonwoo itu melepas jas gurunya, lalu menutupi namja yang masih meringkuk dengan pakaian yang berantakan karena ulah Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu, pergi keruanganku sekarang. Duduk disana, dan tunggu hingga aku datang. Bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu" kata Wonwoo dingin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu langsung berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo yang masih berjongkok untuk membantu anak didiknya. "pergilah ke kamar mandi, akan ku bawakan baju ganti. Sepertinya aku menyimpan beberapa baju siswa lama dilaciku" kata Wonwoo kalem.

Namja culun itu mengangguk, lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan bantuan jas Wonwoo untuk menutupi celananya yang sobek.

.

 **Second meet**

.

Mingyu terdiam diruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, entah mengapa tubuhnya dengan mudahnya mematuhi perintah guru baru itu. Tidak biasanya ia mau mematuhi perintah siapapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mematuhi perintah seseorang.

Matanya teredar untuk melihat sekelilingnya, ada sofa kecil yang cukup untuk diduduki sekitar 3 atau 4 orang lalu meja kerja dengan beberapa tumpukan buku diatasnya dan meja tamu kecil seperti ruangan konseling biasanya.

CKLEK

Suara itu membuat Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya refleks, pemuda bersurai hitam dengan setelah jas gurunya melangkah angkuh memasuki ruangannya.

Wonwoo meletakkan map yang dibawanya tepat dihadapan Mingyu. Map itu cukup tebal dengan beberapa kertas yang agak robek sedikit terjulur keluar dari map. Namja yang berstatus sebagai siswa mengerutkan dahinya bingung pada guru baru yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya dengan santai.

"apa ini?" tanya Mingyu bingung tangannya membalik-balikkan beberapa lembar kertas lalu membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera diatasnya dengan serius.

"itu semua laporan kenakalanmu, aku mengumpulkan semuanya. Kau melanggar banyak sekali peraturan, kau bahkan meminum soju dua hari yang lalu di belakang ruang olahraga bukan? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu"

Mingyu terdiam, kertas-kertas yang dibacanya adalah laporan dari siswa, guru dan orangtua murid yang sudah ia kerjai. Beberapa diantaranya juga ada yang berasal dari kepolisian, karena ia pernah berkelahi dengan sekolah luar hingga membuat banyak polisi datang untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"mau sampai kapan kau begini, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan intonasi dinginnya, Mingyu menatap kesal Wonwoo yang seolah mengintrogasinya "apa urusanmu? Bukan hanya aku kan berandal sekolah disini? Kenapa kau tidak urus yang lain saja?"

"teman-temanmu sudah diurus Junghan, bahkan Junghan sendiri bilang kalau ia sudah tidak bisa mengurusmu yang semakin parah."

"cih. Apa pedulimu, **saem**?" tanya Mingyu dengan penekanan kata saem diperkataannya.

Wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya malas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya malas pada kursi kerjanya "aku berhak mengurusmu, Kim Mingyu. Mulai sekarang kau berada dibawah kendaliku."

Mingyu tertawa mengejek, ia sangat tidak suka dikekang apalagi oleh guru baru yang ia anggap manis ini.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hukumanku?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum miring. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas digenggamannya.

"untuk hari ini aku akan membebaskanmu dari hukumanmu, setelahnya aku akan menghukummu hingga membuatmu jera" jawab Wonwoo cuek, tangannya membolak-balikkan kertas yang dikerjakannya kemudian mencoretnya sesekali.

Mingyu semakin tersenyum saat ia berada tepat dibelakang Wonwoo yang sedang serius. "jadi hari ini aku tidak jadi dihukum? Bagaimana kalau... saem yang ku hukum hm?" bisik Mingyu tepat pada telinga Wonwoo. Membuat sang empunya bergidik kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"nh!"

Wonwoo terbelalak saat Mingyu dengan cepat meraup bibirnya saat ia berbalik, kedua tangan lebar Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo sambil mengelusnya dengan pelan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Lama kelamaan, semakin Wonwoo memberontak, semakin pula Mingyu menciumnya dengan gemas, bahkan ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan dalam yang intens dan panas. Kedua tangan Wonwoo yang memberontak kini merenggang karena nafasnya yang terbatas membuat ia kelelahan saat memberontak.

Mau tak mau, Wonwoo membalas lumatan Mingyu. Namja yang lebih muda membuka matanya, tubuhnya cukup menegang setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo yang ternyata cukup cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"ngh... l-lepas.. anh!" Wonwoo melenguh saat Mingyu mengelus nipple kanannya yang menegang, tangan kiri Mingyu terarah untuk mengelus bagian selatan gurunya yang mulai mengembung.

Bibir Mingyu dengan lihai melumat bibir Wonwoo hingga membuat sang guru terbuai, sejujurnya Wonwoo ingin Mingyu menyudahi semuanya. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua seperti ini? Dan lagipula dia itu guru Mingyu. Bisa sangat fatal jika keduanya ketahuan seperti ini.

"M-mingyu! Hentikanhhh...! ah! akh!" Wonwoo mendongak tangannya dengan cepat menarik surai coklat Mingyu menjauh. Jari-jari Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar-masuk dilubangnya. Dan parahnya lagi, jari-jari itu menumbuk tepat pada titik nikmat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menangis, menahan kenikmatan sekaligus ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Mulutnya terbungkam rapat-rapat, ia semakin takut setelah menyadari jendela ruangannya yang hanya ditutupi kain transparan itu terbuka.

Mingyu semakin gencar mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya sambil sesekali bermain di dalam lubang Wonwoo. Bibirnya tersenyum, ia merasa senang guru baru yang ia dengar dingin dan tegas bisa lemas dengan sentuhannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu bisa merasakan seragam yang ia gunakan basah karena cairan Wonwoo yang keluar. Tubuh kecil Wonwoo juga bergetar lemas dikukungannya, dengan tidak sabar Mingyu membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan adiknya sambil mengurutnya pelan.

Wonwoo yang lemas tidak lagi bisa memberontak, namun otaknya masih cukup sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu. Ia menggeliat saat Mingyu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghimpitnya pada dinding yang berada tepat disebelah jendela.

"M-mingyu...! k-ku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti! Mingyu! J-jendelanya terbuk—ngahh!" Wonwoo meringis, lubangnya terasa perih. Mingyu memang melakukannya pelan namun ukuran Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil seolah merobek lubangnya menjadi dua.

Mingyu melenguh merasakan remasan rektum lubang Wonwoo yang sempit. Tangannya meremat tangan Wonwoo, kemudian menciumi punggung Wonwoo yang masih terbalut kemeja dengan lembut.

Keduanya mendesah saat Mingyu berhasil memasukan seluruh miliknya ke dalam lubang Wonwoo yang hangat, tangan kanan Mingyu menarik pinggul ramping Wonwoo membantu namja kecil itu menjaga keseimbangannya.

Mingyu mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan tempo sedang namun dalam, membuat Wonwoo kewalahan untuk menutupi desahannya. Tubuh kecilnya terhentak-hentak karena pergerakan Mingyu, kakinya sudah hampir tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Wonwoo terus mendesah tertahan, diremasnya erat tangan Mingyu yang meremat tangannya itu. Matanya memerah karena menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena ulah Mingyu.

Dirasa Wonwoo mulai tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik, Mingyu mengangkat kedua kaki Wonwoo –menggendongnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Wonwoo memekik pelan, posisi ini terlalu intens. Milik Mingyu terasa semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya, dan miliknya yang menengang dan basah juga terekspos dengan jelas membuat dirinya malu.

Namun Mingyu tidak perduli, ia kembali menggenjot lubang Wonwoo namun kali ini dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Wonwoo dapat merasakan lubangnya lecet dan juga panas, mulutnya terbuka sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan pelannya. Sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jendela, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati atau bahkan melihat mereka.

"s-sakit...! m-mingyu! Akh...! nnh...!" Wonwoo berharap sakit dan kenikmatan ia rasakan, ciuman Mingyu dibibirnya, elusan lembut Mingyu pada tubuhnya. Ia berharap semua itu mimpi, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia diperkosa oleh muridnya sendiri yang berandalan seperti Mingyu.

Nafas Wonwoo tersendat, perutnya bergejolak aneh seolah panas terkumpul menjadi satu didalam perutnya, pandangan matanya memburam, tangannya tergeletak lemas disebelahnya tak lagi menutupi bibirnya yang kini membengkak karena sedari tadi ia gigit. Beberapa hujaman yang dilakukan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi dinding dihadapannya.

Mingyu menggeram, remasan rektum Wonwoo memijat miliknya yang masih tertanam. Ia belum mencapai orgasmenya, tak mau menunggu lama. Mingyu kembali mengeluar-masukan miliknya, mengejar orgasmenya yang semakin dekat.

Wonwoo merintih, kepalanya menunduk menahan sisa-sisa nikmat orgasmenya tadi. Hujaman yang dilakukan Mingyu pada lubangnya juga semakin cepat dan dalam, membuat perut Wonwoo kembali bergolak aneh. Ia mendongak saat merasakan milik Mingyu semakin membesar dan panas, perutnya juga semakin memberikan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan.

Beberapa hujaman terakhir membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengeluarkan cairan mereka secara bersamaan. Mingyu mendorong miliknya dalam-dalam, tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk cairan yang ia keluarkan di dalam tubuh Wonwoo keluar begitu saja.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas kedua insan yang tidak stabil. Mingyu menurunkan tubuh lemas Wonwoo dan menyandarkannya di meja kerja milik Wonwoo. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan menutup jendela beserta gordennya agar Wonwoo lebih nyaman.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Wonwoo tertidur dimeja kerjanya setelah kegiatan mereka, dengan hati-hati Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dan menidurkannya di sofa kecil yang ada diruangan itu. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dengan jas guru milik namja itu.

Kemudian ia mengenakan pakaiannya, dan duduk dikursi kecil yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang Wonwoo tempati.

.

 **Forgive or Confess?**

.

"apa? Aku tidak mau ikut. Tidak-tidak! aku sedang menungguinya bangun... kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia... terserah, pokoknya aku tidak ikut" Mingyu mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak setelah melihat Wonwoo mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata Wonwoo terbuka lalu terpejam lagi untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya, perlahan ia merenggangkan tangannya lelah.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mingyu.

Reflek Wonwoo menoleh horror, ia sungguh berharap apa yang ia lakukan dengan Mingyu itu semua mimpi. Sungguh! Ia tidak mau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"kenapa melihatku kaget seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, ia berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Namun ia merasakan sakit pada bokong dan juga punggungnya.

"hei! Tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu saem, biar aku bantu" Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata Wonwoo membulat kaget saat disadarinya ia tidak memakai sehelaipun bawahan, Wonwoo hampir saja kembali menjerit sebelum bungkaman bibir Mingyu pada bibirnya menghalangi suaranya.

Wonwoo kembali terbuai oleh ciuman Mingyu, namun ia masih merutuki nasibnya yang sesial ini.

"saem, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Haruskah aku minta maaf atau haruskah aku mengatakan, aku menyukai saem?"

.

SAGWA HALKKAYO, GOBAEK HALKKAYO

 **GOBAEK AE DOL GOBAEK  
WES PIKIRANKU AMBYAR  
makasih itu badminton udah menguji kemesuman otak saya ****ini Lio terinspirasi dari apa ya... kok lupa, anime kalo ga salah eh bukan.. pokoknya ada gitu film ceritanya tuh dia suka sama guru baru yang kebetulan guru counseling juga. Dia tuh suka pada pandangan pertama, di ceritanya dia kebelakang gurunya terus bilang aku ga dapet hukuman? Gimana kalau kau yang ku hukum. Terus ya dicium gitu aja, terus confess. Aku ae nambahin jadi rated M *pyar.**

 **Oiya, Lio mau ganti penname. Karena teman2 Lio udah pada mulai ke ffn, jadi Lio harus secepat mungkin berubah/?**

 **Maaf ya sebelum2nya Lio ga update (ffn error—Lio ga bisa masuk ke akun Lio)**

 **Sekian dan terima Wonwoo.**

With Love,

Liogyu.


End file.
